Together Forever
by gypsypie44
Summary: It has been 1 year since Will & Elizabeth were married and seperated from the curse of the FD. But liz cant wait 9 more years to see him. She has a plan to be with him forever,with the help of Jack Sparrow anything is possible. Wilabeth story. AWE SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own POTC or anything related to it, surprise surprise. **

**- Also The whole Calypso thing in AWE never happened, you'll see why later in the story. But this is my first POTC fic so please let me know what you think! Enjoy-**

* * *

Chapter 1

_1 year_

It had only been 1 year since Will left her standing alone on the beach where they had shared their burning passion for each other for the fist time. It had been one year of feeling lost and unwanted. She missed him so. She couldn't imagine another 9 years living in this torture. She felt so empty and incomplete. She kept the chest containing her current most important possession next to her every night just to hear the best of his heart. She needed him.

She missed his kiss.

His touch.

His smell.

The way he looked deep into her eyes.

His smile.

_Everything_

And when she miscarried their child it nearly destroyed her. She had lost the only piece of Will she had left. She couldn't go through that again. That's why she needed to be with him again.

She needed to see him.

Touch him.

Hold him.

Kiss him.

Feel his skin against her own.

To take him all in.

She refused to wait 9 more years to see him for just one day. She needed to be with him forever and always. Which is why she had a plan. A plan to be with him always. But she needed help. And she knew just the person for the job.

_Jack Sparrow_

Now all she had to do was find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**-There are AWE spoilers. And if you need anything explained just let me know-**

**Oh I know some of you were wondering about the miscarriage and how it didn't happen but this is my own story. Im not following everything from the movie. Im making it my own so sorry to those of you who I confused or mislead, etc. Also sorry but the next few chapters might be boring or seem unnecessary for the story but I just felt like they were needed instead of just throwing her into finding Jack straight off in the 2****nd**** chapter, so if you don't like the next few chapters I am sorry but please stick with the story b/c it will get better and more interesting. I promise! Ok on with the story – enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elizabeth had not been to Port Royal since she went on her 2nd adventure with Jack and his crew in search of Davy Jones. And had no desire to return after the tragic death of her father. So you can imagine her surprise when she heard a rumor that Jack and his men were last seen in a tavern in the bad side of Port Royal. But she had no choice; she had to go back if she wanted to find Jack.

Luckily she had some good connections at the local dock. The men working there knew her story and were amazed at the people she knew and who her husband was. So it wasn't so much connections as it was fear for what she made them think her husband could do to them and the fact that they liked to flirt with her. It was innocent enough that she let it slide.

Late that night, with nothing but a small tote that she kept close to her chest containing her most prized possession, Elizabeth went over to the docks to find James, the newest sailor working there. Elizabeth thanked God this would be easier then she thought because James had taken the strongest liking to her and even liked to try to flirt with her a few times. He was 2 years younger then her so she didn't feel threatened by it, it was just some innocent flirting. And tonight she would use this to her advantage.

She strolled over to the boat house and gave a little knock. This startled the young man causing him to jump 10 feet in the air.

"Oh, Ms. Turner, its you. What are you doing here so late?"

"Why hello there James. How are you this evening? She whispered out.

"I'm ju-just fine Ms. Turner?"

"That's very good to hear James. Say can I ask a tiny little favor of you?"

She got closed to him and he gulped.

"Of co-course."

"Would you be able to take me to oh lets say, Port Royal, on one of your lovely boats?"

At this point Elizabeth was standing face to face with him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ms. T-Turner, I don't know if that's the best idea. I could get in s-serious trouble."

"Please James, I would never ask you unless it was a life and death situation."

James was suddenly concerned.

"Are you in trouble Ms. Turner?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, but it is a rather…_private_ matter which I would not like to discuss but it is crucial that I get to Port Royal as soon as possible."

She made her puppy dogs bigger and added a pout. This cracked him.

"Ok, Ms. Turner, We can leave in the morning."

"Oh no! I need to leave now! Please James."

"But Ms. Tur—"

She placed her hand on his arm and stared deep into his eyes,

"Please."

It was barely audible but James understood that she wouldn't be out here this late if this wasn't an urgent matter. He gave in.

"Alright, but we wont get there until tomorrow around sunset Ms. Turner."

"Yes of course, that's fine dear."

He showed her over towards one of the smaller boats and helped her get in.

"I think it's best if you get some sleep Ms. Turner since we won't be there till tomorrow night there's no need for you to stay up."

He handed her a blanket and she made her self as comfortable as she could on the floor of the ship. She released a yawn.

"Thank you James. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Not a problem Ms. Turner."

She released another yawn and laid her head on the floor.

"And James."

"Yes?"

"It's Mrs. Turner."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of her husbands beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Even though there are only 2 chapters I hope you've all enjoyed my story so far. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue? I would really like to know what u think so far. This chapter is short but I will update again asap. Thanks to those of you reading and please enjoy -**

Chapter 3:

"Mrs. Turner. . . Mrs. Turner. Its time to wake up."

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She looked around and saw land ahead. She looked the other direction and saw the sun already starting to set.

"James what time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been sleeping since we left the dock Mrs. Turner. I figured you needed your sleep so I decided not to wake you."

"Well thank you James. Your right that was some much needed sleep for the journey I've got ahead of me."

Then she heard her stomach rumble.

"I sure am hungry."

"Sorry, Mrs. Turner, but I don't have anything aboard but we'll be docking with in the hour."

He pointed ahead toward the piece of land that was getting closer.

She turned her head in the other direction to watch the sunset. It reminded her of the last time she saw her beloved Will. She remembered everything about that day. After all it wasn't only the day her husband was taken from her but it was also her wedding day. And that's the way she liked to remember it. Their wedding was perfect. We'll almost perfect, it couldn't have held off on the fighting pirates, but all that mattered was who she married. William Turner. Oh she missed him. The way he looked at her. How his hair smelled. The feel of his hands on her face.

She sighed and a tear rolled down her face.

If they couldn't have the live that she wanted them to have together then they would just have to be together this way. She would do anything to be with him. She just hoped Jack could help her.


	4. Chapter 4

- I would like to let you know, so there is no confusion, that I am NOT making Will emotionless like Davy Jones was b/c if he was then this story wouldn't work. –

Chapter 4:

The sun was just beginning to set behind the _Flying Dutchman. _ The crew was hard at work, getting ready for their daily routine.

"Where's eh captain?" one of the crew members shouted.

"Be quiet you damn fool! You know the Capitan mustn't be bothered at sunset!" Bootstrap hissed at the man.

"But it's almost time for us to flip!" He whispered back.

"Oh he knows, believe me he knows. Just let him be!" Bill snapped and went back to work.

The colors of the sky cast shadows on the captain's face. With arms leaning heavily on the side of the ship, William Turner, starred at the setting sun and released a deep sigh. This part of the day was always the hardest on him. It was over a year ago that he left hi beautiful beloved Elizabeth standing alone on the beach, watching helplessly, as he sailed off into the sunset and disappeared from her. Ever since that say he had done nothing but think of her. The last kiss they shared. The way the sun shone on her hair. How sad her eyes looked as he disappeared into the sun. These thoughts never left his head. He tossed and turned every night. He would stare at the empty space next to him in bed and the aching pain for his wife grew worse. This pain was worse than death. He would rather be dead then suffer like this everyday for the rest of his life.

But he knew he needed to push through. He had to do his duty if he ever wanted to see her again. Because the one day that he would get with her, made him preserve through the pain. He sighed again and wiped at the tear that had rolled down his cheek.

"Alright men! Let's do this!" He shouted from hi new position behind the wheel.

The crew got into their positions and gave an 'aye' to signal that hey were ready. Will joined them at the main deck and began their routine.

They ran together from side to side of the ship until they were upside down under water. They clamped down their hands tightly to the rail until the water cleared and they were right side up again.

Will did his best to push Elizabeth from his mind; he needed to do his job.

"Ok men, let's do our job."

"Aye, Aye captain!" They all shouted and got ready to take the poor dead souls to the other side.

Oh how Will wished he could be one of them . . . Anything to numb the pain. Then he shook the thoughts from his head and sighed.

"9 more years my love . . ."


End file.
